


Sweets Shops and Coffee Stops

by CyrusTheEpicDingus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Cheesy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friends to Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, M/M, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Modern AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, dang bro you reading all these tags, just up to teen, probably cheesy at least, well more the non Christmas ones this time!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrusTheEpicDingus/pseuds/CyrusTheEpicDingus
Summary: One morning Jean was out shopping, doing errands for himself and for a friend. What he didn't expect was to run into a familiar face at the new sweets shop downtown.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 7





	Sweets Shops and Coffee Stops

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to the first story I've posted in a looong time. I have written a few unfinished things since then that won't be posted here, but now I am writing stuff that I am planning on continuing, so I figured why not? I'm not the greatest writer, but what matters is enjoyment! So I hope you enjoy this random cheesy Hallmark movie lol, I've definitely had fun writing and coming up with ideas! 
> 
> *Big thanks to Wolvesica on DeviantArt for being the beta reader/editor for this!

On a Saturday morning, Jean was out and about doing some shopping. 

He _would_ have liked to stay at home and sleep in on his day off, but he’d been woken up by his phone ringing at 8:00 in the morning. He should have put it on mute the night before. The phone call was from his good friend Sasha, announcing that she was coming over. When Sasha wanted to do something, there was hardly ever any time you could stop her, so Jean had to get up. He’d gotten changed and Sasha had arrived five minutes later (she did live close by, which is why it hadn’t taken long). She’d asked Jean to stop by the new sweets shop to pick up some things for her. Apparently she could not wait, and would be too busy doing things all day with Connie, Jean’s other good friend. The couple were pretty inseparable, huh? They always had been. 

However, despite wanting to stay home, Jean had agreed anyways, because Sasha’s his friend. He was also sort of interested in checking out the new shop too since it’s first time opening was at 9. He’d noticed people going in and out of the small building during the past few weeks, preparing everything and bringing in more stuff, but of course he couldn’t take a closer look because of that. And he also didn’t really feel like it. 

Before leaving, Sasha had made up a list for Jean of what she wanted, and she left some money to buy it, thank goodness. You could almost go into debt buying Sasha food sometimes, which is why Jean is _very_ careful if thinking about bringing her with or without Connie to a restaurant. At that point Jean also figured he’d do some shopping of his own too, just to get it over with. Even though he still thought he’d definitely have been happier staying at home.

Jean had made stops at Walmart and Dollarama first before heading to the new shop since at the time it had only been 8:15. There would have been no point in waiting to go to one place when he could get other things done. It’s not like he had to be the first one there anyways. He was now on his way downtown where the shop would be, now that he had gone through his two other stops. Jean glanced at the car’s clock to see what time it was, it read 9:05. _Should definitely be open now,_ he thought. He just had to hope it wouldn’t be too busy, being the first day of opening and a weekend day, possibly even the busiest day of the week - well, now that he thought of it, there’s probably no hope. Oh well, he’d still go anyways, worst comes to worst he could always just go another day.

  
  


Several minutes later, Jean had made it downtown and was also lucky to find an empty parking space (a free one, as an added bonus!) to park in. It was also lucky that it was just a five minute walk over to the shop from there as well, so he arrived at the entrance without any trouble or traffic like he’d originally expected. He glanced at the sign to see the name of the shop before entering the shop, since he hadn’t paid attention when Sasha had told him earlier (he was still half asleep at the time, okay?). It read “Bodt Sweets”. Must be a family business or something, with a generic name like that. Not that Jean would be able to come up with a name in the first place. However, the name was very familiar to him. He knew someone with that last name once. He wondered for a moment, _What if I see... no, best to not get any hopes up._ Jean interrupted his thoughts to enter the shop.

As Jean went in, he took a quick look at his surroundings. It was a nice little place, very colourful. Pretty much what you would expect from a treats store, although there seemed to be multiple different areas. He saw that there was a small bakery area, a chocolate area, and a candy area. _Are most things homemade?_ Jean pondered. He would have to find out while browsing. He decided to head into the candy section first, since most of what Sasha listed was candy. To be honest, Jean wouldn’t be surprised if Sasha wanted to go here for herself within the next few days to look at everything. She did always say “you can never have too much food”. As he was skimming over the list, he noticed that some of the things listed he’d never even heard of before. Well, then again, Sasha knew all kinds of stuff, she’s basically a walking encyclopedia on all things food and treats. Jean just mainly thought he wouldn’t be able to find some of the random obscure stuff she listed, it’s not like this place would be a collection of weird treats. Who’d even heard of chocolate with _pop rocks_ in them? Not like you could find that just anywhere. As Jean stood there staring at the list, he heard someone behind him.

“Need any help?”

Jean turned around to see an attractive freckled man with a bright smile. _Wait, attractive? Jean what are you thinking, you’re just here to buy junk for your friend._ He stopped any more thoughts for popping up to respond.

“Actually, yeah. My friend wanted me to get some stuff for her, but… a few of the things are stuff I’ve never even heard of.” Jean shrugged.

“Can I look? I can tell you what we do have. Who knows, maybe we’ll have something similar!” 

“Sure.”

Jean handed over the list and thought. This dude looked familiar… oh! Maybe Jean’s doubts from earlier were wrong after all, he was sure he knew who this was.

“Is your name Marco?” Jean blurted.

_Good going, that was really random and probably very weird._

“Yeah, do I know -” he paused and stared at Jean for a moment, seeming very focused. It felt like forever to Jean.

“Wait, I do know you! From back in Grade 11! Jean, right?”

Jean was kind of surprised Marco remembered who he was. It _had_ been about five years since they last saw each other anyways.

At the start of Grade 10, Marco had changed high schools to the same one as Jean. Jean at the time wondered why he swapped high schools, but never asked. The two hadn’t really crossed paths at all prior to halfway through Grade 11, due to not sharing any classes or not sitting next to each other until then. They’d officially met in English class, and then started to chat often. But Marco moved away over the summer after Grade 11, due to his parents’ work. They _had_ planned on staying in contact, and did so over the rest of that summer. But a little bit of the way through Grade 12, it lessened. And it continued to do so as time went on, until it really just… disappeared. That was probably Jean’s fault. No, it definitely was. Oh, right. He also kind of had a crush on Marco back then as well. He thought that was long gone. Jean snapped out of his thoughts to reply.

“Yeah, it’s been a long while,” he said.

“You do look a bit different, but I wouldn’t forget! But, I do have a question…” Marco started. 

“Why _did_ we stop talking after I moved?”

Jean felt like the question could have been directed at both Jean and maybe even himself, but he wasn’t sure. Probably the former.

“Things got busier,” Jean lied. Well, it wasn’t a total lie. It just wasn’t the main reason.

Marco didn’t notice, or just didn’t say anything in response to that specifically.

“Yeah, same here. Things just got busier after moving, even more so after high school. And now with the opening of this shop, there’s still lots to be done! Doing my best,” Marco said.

Jean got a sudden idea.

“Hey, what would you say to going to a cafe or something later to catch up some more?” Jean asked.

_What am I doing, that actually was not a great idea because he’ll say no._

“That sounds great, I’d love to! I am working for a good chunk of today, though and have more stuff to do after. But I’d be good for tomorrow evening or later! Tomorrow is a shorter day, thank goodness, after all that needs to be done today.” Marco chuckled, beaming.

The two things Jean could (and would) always remember were those freckles and that smile. _How cheesy is that?_

“That’s fine with me, I only have tomorrow morning for work,” Jean replied.

“We should re-exchange phone numbers too, to make things easier! I’m sure you don’t have the same phone from five years ago anyways,” Marco joked. Jean smirked at that.

“Makes sense.”

Jean unlocked his phone and went to create a new contact, while Marco did the same. They swapped phones to type their numbers in, and shortly after traded them back. And then Jean asked another question.

“Now that that’s done, can you help me find that stuff now?”

  
  


Marco had been able to find most of what was on Sasha’s list, including some relatively similar replacements to a couple of the weirder choices. Jean picked out a couple different treats for himself too (with suggestions from Marco) despite not even originally intending to get anything there. He just felt it’d be a good thing to do after bugging Marco the whole time, although he did say it didn’t bother him at all, and that he _does_ work there anyways. Well, Jean was also curious to try some of the treats. He had found out that lots of it was indeed homemade, even weighing out store-bought treats by about three quarters to one, so of course he wanted to try some of the homemade stuff. 

Jean was headed home, not really feeling like doing any more shopping. He felt like he was fine with what he had for now anyways. If absolutely needed, he could always go another day of the week. 

It didn’t take Jean very long to arrive home, he noticed. His home was only a ten minute drive from downtown, he was lucky he again didn’t run into much traffic at all. He parked his car and checked the time. It was 9:55, he was only out shopping for around two hours. At least it’s done for now, Jean really wasn’t one for shopping unless he was going because he wanted to, or it was an interesting store. Well, Bodt Sweets had been interesting, Jean will admit he enjoyed going there. And seeing Marco after a long time, which he thought wouldn’t happen again.

  
He looked at all the stuff he had in the back and noticed right away that he’d have to make multiple trips to his apartment. Hopefully he could make it in two. _Great. At least after that I can relax._ For the rest of the day, he’d go do what he originally planned, just relax at home. _And call Sasha later, too,_ he remembered. Although he did have to admit, the morning hadn’t been so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Also just saying, if you plan on keeping up with this I apologize that updates will be kind of random/unplanned since I am working on something else (also AoT) as well! Which will have planned dates! XD Comments and kudos are appreciated too so I can see if anyone is enjoying this, but of course I won't make you do that if you don't want to!
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a good day and take care! ^w^


End file.
